Purdue Memorial Union
History In the early 1900s, Purdue was in need of a place for students, staff, and visitors to gather in the Purdue community. The Class of 1912 began collecting funds to build a union for Purdue. Funds were collected until the start of World War I. Many men and women from Purdue fought in the war and some died. It was decided that the union should be a memorial dedicated to those men and women. From then on, funds were collected to begin building the PMU. Building The PMU was opened in 1924 before it was completely finished in 1929. In the basement, a bowling alley was built in 1936. The ground floor contains most of the Union’s restaurants and coffee shops. On the main floor of the Union, there are student services as well as some lounges. There are two ballrooms where large groups can gather for special events. Located on this floor as well is the Great Hall of the Union. This is the memorial for Purdue men and women that have fought in the wars. A small scale model of Purdue is located in the Great Hall of the Union. The second floor of the PMU contains many lounges and private offices. Union Club Hotel The first part of the Union Club Hotel was built in 1929. Since then, it has grown into a full service hotel providing a place to stay for campus visitors. The hotel is located inside the PMU, and it is next to the Stewart Center which also provides services for visitors. The union’s lost and found is open 24 hours and is located in the Union Club Hotel at the front desk. All of the hotel rooms have air conditioning, private bathrooms, color televisions, internet and phone access, and various other amenities. There is parking conveniently located across the street in the Grant Street Parking garage. Complimentary shuttle service to the Purdue University Airport is provided. The hotel also provides handicap accessible accommodations if necessary. Union Rack & Roll The Union Rack & Roll is the bowling alley located in the basement of the PMU. Its hours of operation are Sunday- Thursday from 10:00 a.m. - 12:00 a.m. and Friday- Saturday from 10:00 a.m. – 1:00 a.m. The Union Rack & Roll has music, laser lights, as well as glow in the dark bowling. Besides bowling, there is also an arcade and a pool hall located in the Union Rack and Roll. Reservations are available for birthday parties or other private events. Services The PMU offers a variety of services to students, staff, and visitors as well. There are financial offices, student services, as well as many restaurants. ATMs are located on the main floor of the union just outside the Cashier Office. The Cashier Office allows students and faculty to cash checks of up to $50. The PEFCU (Purdue Employees Federal Credit Union) is located on the main floor as well. The Boiler Copy Maker is a copy center available for students and staff to make copies as well as to buy software. The Card Services office is where students and staff may go to have their Purdue ID card printed. BoilerExpress accounts for Purdue ID cards may also be set up through this office. (BoilerExpress accounts are for students to easily pay for laundry or other items at campus minimarts. Money is loaded onto the student’s Purdue ID.) There is a UPS Store located in the PMU that offers full service packaging and receiving, and various other mail services. The Purdue Shop in the union is one of the many places on campus to purchase Purdue apparel. The PMU offers many dining options. There are cafés to grab a quick lunch, restaurants to have a full meal in, and places to get a hot or cold drink. Flatbreads and Oasis Café offer deli sandwiches. Urban Market is a convenience store with lots of organic foods as well as a cereal bar. Lemongrass offers soups and other Thai and Vietnamese foods. The Sagamore Room is a more fancy restaurant that has breakfast, lunch, and dinner menus. Villa Fresh Italian Kitchen has a variety of pizzas and salads as well as other Italian foods. Pappy’s Sweet Shop offers hamburgers, hotdogs, and many types of ice cream for dessert. Zia Juice has fresh squeezed juices as well as smoothies. Starbucks has a variety of hot or cold drinks as well as baked treats. Category:purdue buildings